indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sports in India
In India, several traditional indigenous sports remain fairly popular, among them kabaddi, kho kho, pehlwani, and gilli-danda. Some of the earliest forms of Asian martial arts, such as kalarippayattu, musti yuddha, silambam, and marma adi, originated in India. The Rajiv Gandhi Khel Ratna and the Arjuna Award are the highest forms of government recognition for athletic achievement; the Dronacharya Award is awarded for excellence in coaching. Chess, commonly held to have originated in India as chaturaṅga, is regaining widespread popularity with the rise in the number of Indian Grandmasters. Pachisi, from which parcheesi derives, was played on a giant marble court by Akbar. Tennis has become increasingly popular; this stems from the victorious India Davis Cup team and the recent successes of Indian tennis players. India has a comparatively strong presence in shooting sports, and has won several medals at the Olympics, the World Shooting Championships, and the Commonwealth Games. Other sports in which Indians have succeeded internationally include badminton, boxing, and wrestling. Football is popular in West Bengal, Goa, Tamil Nadu, Kerala, and the north-eastern states. India's official national sport is field hockey; it is administered by Hockey India. The Indian national hockey team won the 1975 Hockey World Cup and have, as of 2012, taken eight gold, one silver, and two bronze Olympic medals, making it the sport's most successful team. Cricket is by far the most popular sport; the Indian national cricket team won the 1983 and 2011 Cricket World Cup events, the 2007 ICC World Twenty20, and shared the 2002 ICC Champions Trophy with Sri Lanka. Cricket in India is administered by the Board of Control for Cricket in India, or BCCI; the Ranji Trophy, the Duleep Trophy, the Deodhar Trophy, the Irani Trophy, and the NKP Salve Challenger Trophy are domestic competitions. The BCCI conducts a Twenty20 competition known as the Indian Premier League. India has hosted or co-hosted several international sporting events: the 1951 and 1982 Asian Games; the 1987, 1996, and 2011 Cricket World Cup tournaments; the 2003 Afro-Asian Games; the 2006 ICC Champions Trophy; the 2010 Hockey World Cup; and the 2010 Commonwealth Games. Major international sporting events held annually in India include the Chennai Open, Mumbai Marathon, Delhi Half Marathon, and the Indian Masters. The first Indian Grand Prix featured in late 2011. Cricket An English game in origin this has become hugely popular in the Indian Sub-Continent. Bold text Kabbadi Kabaddi (sometimes written Kabbadi or Kabadi) is a team pursuit sport from South Asia. It is most popular in South and Southeast Asia — it is the national game of Bangladesh — but is also played in Japan, Korea, and Canada. The name derives from a Hindi word meaning "holding of breath" that is often used as a chant during play (see below). Gameplay Two teams of seven players occupy opposite halves of a field of 12.5m x 10m (roughly half the size of a basketball court). Each team has five additional players that are held in reserve. The game is organized into two 20-minute halves, with a five-minute half-time break during which the teams switch sides. The teams take turns sending a "raider" across to the opposite team's half, where the goal is to tag or wrestle ("capture") members of the opposite team before returning to the home half. Tagged members are "out" and are sent off the field. The raider must not take a breath during the raid, and must prove it by constantly chanting (called 'cant' or 'dak') during the raid. The chant-word is kabaddi in India and Pakistan, hađuđu in Bangladesh and do-do in Nepal. Meanwhile, the defenders must form a chain, for example by linking hands; if the chain is broken, a member of the defending team is sent off. The goal of the defenders is to stop the raider from returning to the home side before take a breath. If the raider takes a breath before returning to the home side, the raider is out and is sent off the field. A player can also get "out" by going over a boundary line during the course of the play or if any part of the player's body touches the ground outside the boundary, except during a struggle with an opposing team member. Each time a player is out the opposing team earns a point. A team scores a bonus of two points, called a lona, if the entire opposing team is declared out. At the end of the game, the team with the most points wins. Matches are staged on the basis of age and weight. Seven officials supervise a match: one referee, two umpires, two linesmen, a time keeper and a scorer. History The origin of kabaddi can be traced to pre-historic times when man learned how to defend in groups against animals or attack weaker animals individually or in groups for survival and food. Though Kabaddi is primarily a South Asian game, not much is known about the origin of this game. There is, however, concrete evidence, that the game is 4,000 years old. http://web.archive.org/20030223072135/www.geocities.com/kabbadimalaysia/page4.html There is a popular belief that Kabaddi originated in the Indian state of Tamil Nadu. The story of origination of kabaddi begins by hitting and running of a boy for a candy. The boy who was hit chased the boy who hit him, and hit him back and ran away and it goes on this way. Holding the breath while chasing was an added element when the game evolved. There are various names to this game in Tamil: kabaddi, sadugudu , gudugudu, palinjadugudu and sadugoodatthi (Tamil). The word Kabaddi may have originated from the Tamil words kai (hand) and pidi (catch). Kabaddi is very famous and popular in Punjab. Some consider that the main place where it originated from the ancient Punjab (which included present day Haryana, Himachal Pradesh, Jammu & Kashmir, Rajasthan and even as far as Afghanistan). The Kabaddi Federation of India (KFI) was founded in 1950, and it compiled a standard set of rules. The Amateur Kabaddi Federation of India (AKFI) was founded in 1973. The AKFI has given new shape to the rules and it has also the rights of modification in the rules. The Asian Kabaddi Federation was founded under the chairmanship of Sharad Pawar. Kabaddi is a very popular game in Bangladesh, especially in the villages it is also called the 'game of rural Bengal'. In some areas Kabaddi is also known as Hađuđu. But despite its popularity Hađuđu had no definite rules and it used to be played with different rules in different areas. Hađuđu was given the name Kabaddi and the status of National Game of Bangladesh in 1972. Bangladesh Amateur Kabaddi Federation was formed in 1973. It framed rules and regulations for the game. Bangladesh first played a Kabaddi test in 1974 with a visiting Indian team, which played test matches with the district teams of Dhaka, Tangail, Dinajpur, Jessore, Faridpur and Comilla. In 1978, the Asian Amateur Kabaddi Federation was formed at a conference of delegates from Bangladesh, India, Nepal and Pakistan in the Indian town of Villai. In 1979, a return test between Bangladesh and India was held at different places of India including Mumbai, Hyderabad, and Punjab. The Asian Kabaddi Championship was successfully arranged in 1980 and India emerged as the champion and Bangladesh as the runners-up. Bangladesh became runners-up again in 1985 in Asian Kabaddi Championship held in Jaipur, India. The other teams included in the tournament were Nepal, Malaysia and Japan. Kabaddi was played as a demonstration sport at the 1936 Summer Olympics in Berlin. The game was included for the first time in Asian Games held in Beijing in 1990. Eight countries took part including India, China, Japan, Malaysia, Sri Lanka, Pakistan and Bangladesh. India won the gold medal and has since won gold at the following three Asian Games in Hiroshima in 1994, Bangkok in 1998 and Busan in 2002. External links *http://www.goindiago.com/sports/Kabaddi/Kabaddi1.htm *http://www.kabaddi.org *http://www.sikhwomen.com/Community/India/kabaddi/ *http://www.southampton-kabaddi-association.co.uk *http://web.archive.org/20031012214414/uk.geocities.com/asiankabaddi *http://web.archive.org/20040315140133/geocities.com/kabbadimalaysia *http://www.kabaddiinternational.org category: Category: